Not Like Them
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran is not like them. He is not like Mammon or Bel or any of the other members of Varia. He is also not like his Master Mukuro. For Fran makes sure to keep an emotionless and uncaring expression on his face. He doesn't care that he is not like them.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Fran's View. **

**Not Like Them**

**By Flamewater**

_**I bury my true emotions, Very deeply within myself.**_

_**Never to see the light of day, Never to be seen by others.**_

_**Rarely do they come out, Even when I'm completely alone.**_

"I hate it." I whispered softly to myself, my hands covered up my tear-filled eyes, and I honestly hate everything right now. Having to be someone's replacement, having to be here, having to wear a heavy frog hood, and having to be with these insane members of Varia.

_**I have heard about Mammon, I'm his replacement.**_

_**I Saw photos and Videos of him, I have been told I won't ever be him.**_

_**I already knew for he can't hide all of his emotions and feelings.**_

_**Annoyance, fear, smugness, faint smirks, faint smiles, and other such things.**_

_**I won't ever be Mammon for my eyes are dull, emotionless, and lifeless.**_

_**His eyes are different from mine for he shows more in his eyes.**_

"You will never be able to replace him." Bel-Senpai had told me firmly, threw a few knives at me, and handed the tapes to me.

I watched all of the tapes, looked at the photos, and to be honest I wouldn't want to replace Mammon. His expressions give him away and other things as well to be honest. I'm not like him, Mammon. I'm also not like Bel-Senpai nor the other members of Varia. After all I always have a blank, bored, and dull expression on my face. They are different from me just like I'm different from them. I'm forced to stay here, but thet are not forced to remain here like me. They had made their own choice to be here, but I did not for I was kidnapped by them and forced to be the replacement of Mammon.

_**The one with hair that looks like a pineapple, My Master.**_

_**His name is Mukuro and he doesn't bother with burying emotions.**_

_**That odd, twisted, and disturbing laughter,**_

_**Those smug smirks and that I'm better than you voice.**_

_**Plus that fake smile on his lips that comes out from time to time.**_

_**All of the so called negative emotions and feelings are what he shows to the world.**_

_**Oh, but he is also calm and collect.**_

_**No warm laughter, no cheerful smile, and nothing positive about him. **_

_**Either he does not feel positive emotions or he hides them deep within himself.**_

_**Or maybe he is broken and can't be fixed?**_

_**Personally I believe my Master is sadist, cruel, dark, and I'm not bothered by his twisted existence. **_

"Hey, Master. Your existence is twisted." I commented in a monotone voice and he gave me a smirk. I'm not like my Master, Mukuro. I wonder if anyone is like my Master? I wouldn't want to meet them to be honest and if my Master met someone like him. I believe he would kill them.

"And your existence is not twisted, little one?" My master asked me calmly, a smirk on his lips, and he looked at me. "Your expression is almost always blank, lifeless, dead to the world, and so on little one."

"Your hair style looks like a pineapple." I replied flatly, he stabbed the frog hood, and gave me an annoyed look.

"Please do be quiet little one." My master stated firmly and I gave him a blank.

"Mammon is alive. Does this mean I'm free from having to be in Varia?" I asked in a dull voice, he smirked at me, and I hoped that I no longer have to be in Varia.

"No, little one. Mammon being alive changes nothing and besides it will be a good life experience for you." My master said smugly and I have a feeling he is enjoying this too much. "I'm positive that Xanxus will keep on taking care of you…My worthless little apprentice."

"Master you are sadist." I commented in a monotone voice and then I sighed deeply while shaking my head. "Your existence is disturbing. You would call being insulted, used as a target practice at times, wearing a heavy frog hood, and so on…A life experience much less a good one. Shame on you, Master."

"A good life experience for you, little one." My master said calmly, he laughed, and walked away from me. I sighed to myself and was grabbed by Bel-Senpai.

"You are coming with me, froggy." My Senpai told me, he grabbed me, and carried me away. I have been kidnapped again by Varia.

"I'm not needed." I said flatly and I was telling the truth.

"Mammon couldn't be replaced and he is back now. You can't be replaced either, Fran." My Senpai told me in a serious voice as he stabbed my frog hood and grinned widely. "Besides it is free to stab you, Froggy."

"Just get a robot and have it replace me, Senpai." I stated calmly, he snickered loudly, and I wonder why to be honest. Oh, well.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
